Seduction for Dummies
by honeyMellon
Summary: You've got to learn to take risks, Renji said. Seize every chance you get, Renji said. Shuuhei decides it's time to take his best friend's advice and pull a move on his neighbor - the strikingly handsome man with a head of short silver hair - whom he had been crushing on for nearly half a year. What could possibly go wrong?
**I'm back, this time with a KenShuu oneshot PWP! Also known as random pornage, also known as "I should be working on** _ **Lights, Camera, Action!**_ **but my muse has gone on a vacation"...**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Sometimes, Shuuhei really wished he wasn't so shy.

He stood there, heart hammering and face flushed, feeling more and more like a stalker with every passing minute. In his head, he imagined himself strutting right up to the mailboxes, back straight and head held high. Then, he would lean against the wall and say in a sexy, confident voice, "Can I take you out for dinner some time, handsome?"

Alas, in reality, he would never dare to do anything of that sort. He only watched, mesmerized, as his neighbor from apartment number 22B retrieved his mail. Oblivious to his audience behind him, the man was humming quietly to himself, his foot tapping the floor to the tune. He appeared to have just returned from a run; his short silver hair was damp and matted to his scalp, the back of his t-shirt soaked through with sweat, revealing the smooth, strong outline of his shoulder blades.

Shuuhei swallowed around the lump in his throat and willed himself not to lick his lips.

It had been close to half a year now since he first laid eyes on his crush. He was hooked the moment he saw that man hop down from the moving truck. It was absolutely bizarre, because Shuuhei was the sort of guy who took forever to warm up to someone new. At first, he was certain it would fade away, but to his dismay, the infatuation had only grown over time, and now he couldn't even walk past the man without feeling like there were a dozen butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't register what was happening until he was suddenly sprawled butt-first on the floor. Letters of all sizes scattered all around him.

"Shit! Sorry!"

A hand appeared in front of Shuuhei's face, and he looked up, craning his neck slowly until he was staring at a familiar smiling face. Heat immediately rushed to his face. Heart thumping frantically in his chest, Shuuhei grabbed the nearest piece of mail and took the offered hand.

"I'm really sorry, man, totally didn't see you," the man apologized sheepishly as he helped Shuuhei to his feet. "Are you hurt?"

Shuuhei shook his head numbly, the painful throbbing of his tailbone all but forgotten. His eyes were glued to his hand, the one still grasped tightly in his neighbor's. The warmth of the other man's palm against Shuuhei's was almost unbearably hot, and it seemed to spread; up, up, up, to his cheeks, which must be glowing bright red by now, from the feel of it.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" The neighbor looked doubtful, his brows furrowed.

It took two seconds for the question to sink in, and Shuuhei finally tore his eyes away and nodded hastily. He knew he was being awkward as hell, and he was suddenly very self conscious as his crush stared at his face. He bowed his head, wishing that his hair was a bit longer so that it would cover his scars.

"Hmm," the other man said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and - to Shuuhei's chagrin - stepped even closer to peer at him. "Maybe you should sit down and rest for a bit. Come on, I'll make you tea."

Shuuhei didn't remember nodding, nor did he remember following the man up the stairs. Inside his head he was screaming " _oh my fucking god did he just invite me to his apartment?!"_ as he tried not to trip over his own feet in excitement.

Before he knew it, he was being ushered into his neighbor's apartment, which was a complete mirror image of his own place. The older man led him to the couch and gestured for him to sit. So, sit he did, and then he watched the other man toss his mail carelessly onto the dining table and disappear into the kitchen. Alone in the living room, Shuuhei surveyed the apartment with wide-eyed wonder.

The place was surprisingly spartan, the walls bare except for a large clock which lagged about an hour behind. A 42-inch flat screen TV sat precariously on top of three cardboard boxes. Another box was set a couple of feet from the TV. Shuuhei guessed that was the "coffee table".

At least the place was neat, though, and clean. Perhaps the man was still saving up to buy furniture, or something. Shuuhei itched to know more about his crush. He was almost going to rub his palms together in glee and nearly jumped one foot into the air when his neighbor cleared his throat behind him.

"So, umm, I only have green tea, that okay?"

Nodding, Shuuhei took the offered mug and sipped from it slowly. The aroma from the tea soothed his nerves slightly, and after a few more sips he finally dared to take a peek at his crush.

The man was sitting on the carpet, giving Shuuhei a good view of his long, muscular legs. Shuuhei gulped and took another quick sip of tea, and then his eyes roamed north, soaking in the sight of the man's toned abs, visible beneath his sweat-damp t-shirt. Shuuhei was pretty fit himself, but this guy's body was on a different level altogether. He sighed, wishing that he could reach out and run his fingers over the man's chest. Or maybe he'd move _south_ instead...sneak under the waistband and into those basketball shorts…

"You _sure_ you didn't hit your head?"

This time, Shuuhei _did_ jump, because one second his crush was lounging on the carpet and the next he was up in Shuuhei's face, brows pinched in a worried frown. Shuuhei let out a squeak that he couldn't silence in time and blocked his face with the mug. His wrist was seized and slowly lowered, and then to his surprise a palm settled on his forehead.

"Hmm, your temperature seem fine," the neighbor mumbled. And then before Shuuhei could stop him, he pressed down on Shuuhei's eyelids, opened them wider, and peered intently into Shuuhei's eyes.

Shuuhei froze. _He's touching me! He's touching me!_ He thought frantically. Up close he could see every detail on his crush's face, even the lines at the corner of his eyes. The older man smelled like sweat and tobacco, but somehow Shuuhei didn't find that disgusting.

"Your pupils are fine," the man announced, finally letting go Shuuhei. "Do you want to see a doctor, kid?"

"Shuuhei," Shuuhei blurted. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he realized he was about to find out his crush's name. "Hisagi Shuuhei, but please...call me Shuuhei."

His neighbor nodded and stuck his hand out. "I'm Kensei. Muguruma Kensei."

* * *

"Aaaand...that was that."

Shuuhei cringed when his best friend's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'that was that'?!" the redhead cried indignantly.

"Well, after that he said that I seem to be fine...so I took it as my cue to leave…" Shuuhei mumbled with a pout.

Renji smacked his forehead and let out a loud sigh. "Shuu! You've been crushing on this guy for how long now?"

"Six months," a different voice piped up. Ichigo, Renji's boyfriend, smirked at Shuuhei from the couch, completely ignoring the dirty look Shuuhei was sending his way.

"Yes, _that_ , thanks Ichigo," Renji continued without missing a beat. He wagged a finger at Shuuhei. "You don't just _leave_ like that, Shuu! Stall! Ask for another cup of tea! Say you're feeling faint! Anything!"

Shuuhei wrinkled his nose. "Renji, remember that not everyone has skin as thick as yours, okay? I can't just…"

"And _that's_ exactly why you're still single, Shuu! You've got to learn to take risks! Seize every chance you get!" Renji said, pumping his fists in the air dramatically.

Torn between annoyed and amused, Shuuhei rolled his eyes. "And how, pray tell, do I do that?"

There was a beat of silence, then Renji's face split into a grin. "Well, here's what you should do…"

…

Shuuhei sneaked a peek around the corner. The coast was clear. The lobby, where the apartment mailboxes were, was deserted, but he knew, based on his observations, that any time now Kensei would jog through the entrance...

Sure enough, there he was, right on time. Clad in his usual t-shirt and basketball shorts, Shuuhei's crush looked every bit as delectable as Shuuhei remembered. The man dabbed at his forehead with a towel and strode up to his mailbox, oblivious to the presence of his stalker.

 _Admirer_ , Shuuhei corrected himself. There was nothing wrong with appreciating beauty, was there?

Gulping, Shuuhei pressed his palm against his chest. His heart was racing a mile a minute in there, if he didn't get this over soon he was going to have a heart attack. Straightening up to his full height, he stepped out of the shadows and walked, as casually as he could, towards his own mailbox.

Kensei sensed his arrival almost instantly. He glanced up, and as his eyes lit up in recognition, gave Shuuhei a nod in greeting.

"How's your head, kid?"

Shuuhei beamed and felt his cheeks twitch nervously. "Much better, thank you," he said, and then added, "And it's Shuuhei."

Kensei arched an eyebrow. "What's Shuuhei?"

"My name!" Shuuhei sputtered, horrified. Did Kensei forget his name already? This was starting to look like a disaster, and he hadn't even started yet.

"Oh right, sorry." Kensei let out an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

 _Oh, that smile…_

Shuuhei slapped himself inwardly. Enough with the stupid swooning already! Summoning his courage, he cleared his throat and said, "Can I get you a cup of tea?" And then hurriedly added, "You know, because you gave me a cup...err, the other day…"

He trailed off, fully expecting Kensei to ask "what other day?" But to his delight, Kensei glanced at his watch and shrugged.

"Eh, why not?"

* * *

Shuuhei let out a breath of relief once he was in the kitchen and out of Kensei's sight. He had left the older man in the living room and told him that he'd be right back.

Phase one: Get Kensei into his apartment, done.

Now, time for Phase two. This was stepping into an entirely new territory. Seduction really wasn't his thing, but like Renji said, he needed to man up and be willing to take risks. Or something like that.

Taking a deep breath, Shuuhei grabbed two mugs and started making tea. He went through the motions mechanically, his mind already jumping ahead and was conjuring up all sorts of possibilities. By the time he had the tea ready, he was blushing to the tips of his ears.

Kensei was right where he left him. The man looked half asleep but perked up when Shuuhei handed him the steaming mug. Smiling, Shuuhei sat down next to him. For a few silent, awkward seconds, they merely sipped from their own cups. Inwardly, Shuuhei began to panic.

 _Do something you idiot!_

"Ahem, so…" Shuuhei blurted, "How are you?"

If Kensei thought that was strange, he didn't show it. Instead, he tipped his head back and sighed. "Same old," he said with a grunt. "Just tired, you know? Definitely not getting any younger…"

Shuuhei shuddered and tried hard to stop picturing Kensei moaning his name in that voice. And then suddenly, an idea dawned on him. A pretty damn fucking good idea, Renji would've said.

Playing it cool, Shuuhei placed his mug on the coffee table and said casually, "You know, I once took a class on Sports Massage…"

Without waiting to hear a response, he jumped to his feet and shuffled to the back of the sofa. Staring down at Kensei's back, Shuuhei raised his trembling hands. He hesitated for a second, then, remembering his best friend's advice, placed his hands on Kensei's shoulders. He felt Kensei stiffen, but the man didn't shake him off, so he began to move, slowly kneading the tense muscles beneath his fingers.

Kensei remained silent, which Shuuhei took as a good sign. He gradually increased the pressure, searching out the knots and loosening them the way he'd been taught. After a while, he felt Kensei relax and let out a soft sigh. Encouraged, Shuuhei moved upwards, gently squeezing Kensei's neck and the back of his head. His fingers raked through sweat-damp hair, and he shuddered as he basked in the warmth from Kensei's body. He couldn't believe he was actually _touching_ his crush. Surely Renji would approve…

And then out of nowhere, just as Shuuhei's hands were moving back to massage Kensei's shoulders again, the older man reached up and seized his wrist. It happened so fast, and so sudden, that Shuuhei let out a startled yelp. Before he could struggle, he was yanked down, his body doubling over and nearly toppling over the back of the couch. His face pressed up against Kensei's cheek.

"What are you _really_ doing, Shuuhei?" Kensei asked, his voice a low rumble.

Shuuhei's heart hammered frantically in his chest, and he blinked rapidly, his mind scrambling for a good answer. "Umm, uhh…" he stammered nervously. "I, uhh…giving you a massage?"

Kensei let out a chuckle and turned his head. Shuuhei stilled and held his breath. They were _so close_...he could feel the other man's breath against his cheek and smell the same intoxicating mix of sweat and tobacco from before.

"Really? Is that all?" Kensei's voice dipped lower, almost a whisper. "Because I could've sworn you're trying to... _seduce_ me."

 _Yes! Yes I was!_ Shuuhei screamed in his head, but outwardly he could only stare wide-eyed at Kensei, not knowing how to respond. If he said yes, would it be too forward? But if he didn't, just what the fuck was he supposed to say?

"No denial, I see…" Kensei murmured.

Shuuhei couldn't tell if he was angry, disgusted, or both. He had no idea if Kensei even swung this way, and _oh god_ if he didn't, was he going to beat him up, or worse, call the police… Shuuhei started twisting his arm, trying to wrench it free, but Kensei held on with a vice-like grip. Half expecting to be punched in the face any time now, Shuuhei squeezed his eyes closed. He felt something coming closer, probably a fist...

When something warm and wet pressed against his lips, Shuuhei's eyes flew open in surprise. Kensei's eyes were closed, and as Shuuhei stared, frozen, the older man deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking out to trace along Shuuhei's lower lip.

Before he could stop himself, Shuuhei let out a soft moan. His lips parted, and Kensei delved inside. Sharp teeth grazed Shuuhei's lip and he groaned again. He could feel himself flushing, heat rising from his neck and creeping onto his face.

Kensei let go of his wrist to cup his cheek, and, clambering eagerly, Shuuhei climbed over the couch. He was immediately pressed up against Kensei and pushed onto his back. One hand slid down his neck and over his bicep, the palm calloused but the touch gentle. Shuuhei's heart thumped loudly in his ears, and a familiar warmth rushed southward as Kensei's larger frame enveloped his. A knee nudged his legs apart and he gasped when Kensei's weight pressed down on his hips. He felt himself harden and blushed when he realized that Kensei could feel it too. And he must've, because he ground down roughly and there it was - Kensei was hard too and he was _big_ , bigger than Shuuhei and he wasn't even fully erect yet.

"Off," Kensei commanded, tugging at Shuuhei's shirt, his voice rougher than usual.

Shuuhei hurriedly obeyed, tossing his top over his head and quickly shimmying out of his cargo shorts as Kensei did the same. His mouth fell open as he took in the sight of his crush in all his naked glory. Kensei's skin glowed under a light sheen of sweat and - _bloody hell_ \- there was a tattoo of the number '69' on his chest like a fucking advertisement. Shuuhei felt positively scrawny in comparison, but Kensei seemed pleased enough with what he saw. He smirked, his eyes flashing darkly, desire clear in his gaze.

Still smirking and looking straight at Shuuhei, he scooted downwards, towards Shuuhei's feet, and then without warning he dipped down and licked Shuuhei's cock, one long swipe along the rigid shaft to the tip. Then he took Shuuhei into his mouth, inch by inch until it was all the way to the hilt. Just like that, Shuuhei was in heaven, his back arching off the couch as Kensei started doing absolutely sinful things with his mouth.

Through it all Kensei never looked away, his eyes boring right into Shuuhei, lustful and dangerous and full of wicked promises. After a while Shuuhei started moving his hips, seeking _more_ and _harder_ , his eyes glazing over with desire. He tipped his head back, moaning louder, so lost in blissful pleasure that he barely registered Kensei's fingers at his entrance. They slid in slowly, breaching him, spreading him open until he was rocking back onto them, riding them as if they were Kensei's cock.

Kensei gave another long, hard suck before releasing Shuuhei with a wet pop, then he stalked towards the younger man on all fours, licking his lips. Shuuhei let out a groan and sat up, meeting Kensei half way and crushing their lips together. He had never been kissed like that - so demanding, so thoroughly, that he felt faint just from it.

With a soft moan, Kensei entered him, pushing into him with a slow, firm thrust. Shuuhei cried out and threw his arms around Kensei's neck, trembling. Just as slowly, Kensei withdrew, drawing another moan from Shuuhei's lips, and then with a swift, smooth thrust, he sheathed himself to the hilt.

Shuuhei threw his head back and screamed. He expected pain but none came, only a sweet, satisfying ache that left him gasping for breath.

Kensei set a punishing pace, slamming into Shuuhei hard and fast, pausing only once to throw Shuuhei's leg over his shoulder before continuing. All Shuuhei could do was cling to the older man and take it. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he was swept away by wave after wave of pleasure, and it built, higher and higher...

And then Kensei hit something inside of him, the angle of the thrust just right, and for the first time in his life, Shuuhei climaxed without being touched. He cried out, his voice hoarse and verging on tears, his body arching into Kensei's as he spilled himself between them. Vaguely, he thought he heard Kensei groan his name. The man's rhythm faltered, his thrusts becoming jerky, frantic, then seconds later the he stiffened, a choked moan muffled against Shuuhei's shoulder.

For a few moments, they laid there in a tangle of limbs, just barely managing not to slide off the couch. Shuuhei panted lightly under Kensei's weight, his lips quirking into a goofy little smile, feeling as though he had just won a race.

After a while Kensei shifted. Propping himself up on his palms, his body hovering over Shuuhei, the older man grinned. For the first time ever, Shuuhei saw his crush smile with genuine mirth. Sure, it made Shuuhei want to wipe that cocky look off his face, preferably with a fist, but it lit up the man's face, adding a boyish glow to his rugged features.

"And _that_...is how you seduce a man," Kensei said proudly, his grin widening.

Shuuhei blushed, suddenly remembering his pathetic attempt at seduction. Then he saw the playful spark in the other man's eyes and smiled.

 _Here's to taking chances_ , he thought.

"Well, consider me seduced," he said cheekily. Then, in a softer voice with just a touch of shyness, he asked, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Kensei laughed. Offering a hand to pull Shuuhei up, he said, "I thought you were never going to ask."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
